As is known in the art, computer systems generally include a central processing unit (CPU), a memory subsystem, and a data storage subsystem. According to a network or enterprise model of the computer system, the data storage system associated with or in addition to a local computer system, may include a large number of independent storage devices or disks housed in a single enclosure or cabinet. This array of storage devices is typically connected to several computers over a network or via dedicated cabling. Such a model allows for the centralization of data that is to be shared among many users and also allows for a single point of maintenance for the storage functions associated with the many host processors.
Companies that sell data storage systems and the like are very concerned with protecting the customer's data and with the customer's satisfaction with the overall ownership experience because they would like to have a mutually satisfactory business relationship. It would be beneficial for such companies to have a way of being aware and being able to monitor a customer's satisfaction level, in order to better serve the customer, and to continue the mutually beneficial relationship. It would be an advancement to automate such a monitoring system for reliability, repeatability, and predictability.